


Being Helpful

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Being Helpful

"Half of the internet thinks you’re my assistant," Chris says, his face grim. Will leans against the bar and watches him, watches him slam his laptop closed and slide it across the table so he can rest his forehead there instead, banging it lightly against the wood.

Will goes closer, rests the Diet Coke bottle in his hand against the back of Chris’s neck and grins when he flinches at the cold. “Does that mean I should stop bringing you a Coke?"

His voice is muffled against his arm. “I’m serious. Alla says it’s everywhere. The whole thing is so fucking  _stupid_.”

He takes a minute to think about it, leaning across Chris to put the bottle on the table next to him and then straightening to smooth his hands across Chris’s shoulders. “Who cares? Isn’t that what we decided? That it doesn’t matter?" He focuses his attention while he talks, tugging and straightening the t-shirt as he goes, because it creased up when Chris stretched his arms across the table, and he rather likes the line of Chris’s shoulders.

Chris is quiet for a minute before he huffs out a breath. “I know. It doesn’t matter, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it."

Will leans down, puts his face in Chris’s hair, breathes against him slow and even and patient. “You know I’m not crazy about it either. But if I can take it, I think you can too."

Chris wriggles and says, “Back up for a second," and when he does, Chris scrapes the chair back against the wood floor so he can look up at him, so he can grab Will’s hips and bring him closer.

He goes, lets Chris rest his head against his chest and keeps stroking his shoulders. The t-shirt is grey and gorgeous against his hair, and he grins again. “Besides, right now I’m definitely your wardrobe assistant."

Chris looks up at him, a dry smile plucking at one corner of his mouth when he glances down at the [t-shirt](http://www.redbubble.com/people/rydrew/works/8448450-the-wonderful-world-of-downton-abbey-downton-abbey-disney-logo-mashup) he’s wearing and then looks back up. “You bought 13 shirts off of Redbubble and let me steal your old jacket."

"See? I think that was very helpful. And I bought groceries."

The smile is spreading. “You spent an afternoon filling the second shelf of the refrigerator with Diet Coke bottles with either my name or yours on them." Will tilts his head to the side and waves his hand at the bottle on the table that says “WILL" in crisp white letters, like, ‘see?’, and Chris says, “And you live here. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as assisting," but Chris is perking up, getting into the spirit of it.

"I was your emotional support when we went to see Jurassic Park."

"Is that what that was?"

"You seemed very stressed out." He remembers Chris shrieking and sinking back into his seat, remembers taking his hand and feeling like his face and his heart were going to be split wide in that one perfect moment.

"Looming 3-D dinosaurs can do that to a person."

"And I was there to help you through that difficult process." Chris smashes his face into Will’s chest, snorting. “I think I’m pretty good at the emotional support part of the job, to be honest. You’re kind of a diva-y mess.” He tugs at Chris’s hair so he’ll look up at him, and when he does his jaw is dropped, his brow furrowed, the picture of mock indignation. “See, like right now. You’re about to throw a tantrum and go on a tear through WeHo, aren’t you?  _So_ typical.”

Chris doesn’t seem to be able to help it - he’s grinning now, wide and sort of silly. “How else do you help?”

He runs his fingers through his hair, looking down at him. “Well. I mean. Shouldn’t you, of all people, know? I’m your assistant.”

A laugh escapes the back of Chris’s throat. “This just turned into some really kinky roleplay shit, didn’t it?”

Will gasps, tugs at his hair again, plays at a voice and ends up sounding a lot like Kenneth from  _30 Rock_. “Mister Colfer, did you need me to help you test the new sheets again? You sure do go through a lot of linens.”

“Oh my god, that’s  _disturbing_ ,” Chris says, grinning up with delight and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
